Optical fibers find use in a variety of applications. For example, in the drilling and completion industry, optical fibers find use as both communication media and sensing media for measuring various downhole parameters and operation parameters. For example, an optical fiber sensor can be deployed with a downhole string or carrier, and utilized to measure parameters such as temperature and strain. Such fibers are typically attached to a protective tube or cable that protects the optical fiber while transferring strain from the downhole carrier to the fiber.